strawberries and whipped cream
by jessav3ry
Summary: she will never be his, but that doesnt stop her from loving him. the bad boy, the one that always gets away. (au percabeth)( so we meet again but I renamed it when I wrote the second chapter :))
1. so we meet again

My day does not go as expected. It starts out fairly routine, with sunday cooking, cleaning and laundry. About midway through preparing my pot roast I realize I am short a few ingredients and need to make a trip to grocery store. Of course, easily distracted, I find myself in aisle 4 trying to grab a box of honey bunches of oats on the top shelf. After trying, failing, and nearly giving up, a large hand reaches up and grabs the box for me. "Oh," I say surprised, turning to face the body that the hand belonged to. "Thank you so m-" My words catch in my throat as I lock eyes with a very familiar face. My surprised expression is mirrored back at me. "Annabeth.." He says my name like he never expected to say it again. His voice is soft and while it doesn't hold disgust, there is no pleasure either.

"Percy. Hi." A silent moment, a very awkward moment, passes before he hands me the box of cereal. I laugh loosely and take it from him. Though I know it's only a few seconds, I could swear that hours have passed in the time it takes either of us to digest that this is actually happening. When I was in highschool, I dreamed of this moment. I would fantasize about looking into the pool of sea green that are currently boring holes into my skin. Suddenly I feel very exposed in a tube top and leggings. I can tell by the appreciation in his eyes that he likes how much of my body he can see. I shuffle awkwardly and nearly tip over, he reaches out to stabilize me but I gasp and shrink away from his touch. He moves his hand gingerly with concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" I nod shyly, avoiding eye contact. I can still feel the heat of his hand on my shoulder. "Hey," he says just softly enough for me to hear him, "look at me." I know I should be able to resist but I can't help but do as I'm told. I peer into the eyes that made me fall in love all those years ago, and I already know I'm in trouble.

He reaches his hand out slowly, as if I am rabid and will bite him. Instead I bite I my lip and I shake my head softly. "Please don't." He doesn't look happy that I don't want him to touch me but he retracts his hand nonetheless. Finally, he shakes off the tension between us. "You look great. How have you been?" My mind is screaming at me to tell him it's none of his business and to high tail out of there, but I hear my mouth saying that I'm great and reciprocating the pleasantry. "I'm doing really well," he responds "I just became a one hundred percent certified marine biologist. I suppose I'll finally be able to pay off all of those student loans." A dry chuckle escapes him but still his smile lines crinkle and I can't help but smile back at him. "I actually got into NYU. I started on my degree." "Hold that thought," he interrupts. "Let me take you to lunch, let's catch up. Like right now?" I look around, suddenly aware that we are just standing in the middle of an aisle. "I don't know.. I was kind of in the middle of something." He pouts and sways like a child. "Please, I really, really want to buy you lunch." I roll my eyes, not missing the flash in his that sends a wave through my body. "Okay." I give in. I hope he doesn't realize how much of a squeak it is.

I look into my cart and sigh at how little of what I need I have picked up. We chit chat about how crowded NYU has gotten, about the small changes made to the area in the time that I have been gone, and about major events over the past three years. He doesn't mention how reserved I am being and I am glad for it because then I would have to explain the lengths that I went to get over him and how cruel of a joke the universe is playing on me now.

As we get to the self checkout and he tells me about some drama or the other happening at the aqurium I can't help but open up to him. When bears his crooked grin, or pauses mid scan to use his hands to convey his point, I'm just hit with memories about why I fell so hard in love with him. I have a love hate relationship with the way he makes me feel. I flourish in his presence, I feel like he is all the food, water and air I need. But when he's gone? It's like I'm withering away. I hated every second that I would fall to pieces without him there, but cherished every moment that he would put me back together.

My mind takes me back to the night on the rooftop when I said goodbye to New York. I think about having his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest while overlooking the entire city. In that moment, all of the noise of my life faded away and it was just he and I. We were small and fragile. I was a speck in the universe, seeing all of the life below me and suddenly I felt like one of many, no longer the main character in my story, but _a_ character in _a_ story that never ends. I remember the way he spoke to me, kissed me, touched me, and later that night.. loved me. A rush floods over my body as long subdued memories begin to berate me. Percy's voices reels me back to reality. I shake away my intrusive thoughts and look up at him. "Are you even listening to me?" he asks jokingly. "Yeah.." I say softly. "I am.. I just.. spaced for a second." He squints at me and then makes a face like he is sad. I feel bad because he was very passionate in his retelling of events so I try to bounce off of the last thing I heard.

"So the fish? Was it okay?" He laughs and I realize that he is reaching for his wallet. Quick as lightning I reach for mine and pay, knowing that if I give him the chance he won't let me. "Nooo," he chuckles, "What were you thinking about?" There's a fire in my cheeks as I mumble "nothing". He pokes me and I jump, startled, but this only makes him laugh and he apologizes albeit not sincerely.

"If I'm going to be forced to eat with you can I at least go home and change?" For the second time his eyes trail over my body and lust creeps into them. I feel very vulnerable standing in front of him scantily clad in sheer and tight fabric. My breasts stand out especially, with my lack of a bra and my tights are stretched over my hips, making my figure clear as day. I cross my arm over my breast in attempt to avert his attention.

"Why? You look.." he licks his lips. "Great." By great I know he means sexy. I blow my bangs out of my eye defiantly and stand a bit straighter. "There's a place I want to go and I refuse to go like this." He smirks maliciously and takes a step closer to me. I take a much smaller step back. "You refuse? That's not like you." My eyes widen at the suggestion in his tone and I look at him quizzically. He laughs it off and says he's only joking. I stare at him, nothing sensical to say in return. After a moment of charged silence I tell him to follow me to my place. He nods, almost triumphantly and then proceeds with his story while he walks me to my car.

Like school children our hands occasionally brush, and I have to try harder than I'm willing admit not to hold his.

In my car, I have to stop and take a moment to think. I have been thinking a lot, against my will, but now that I want to fully explore my emotions, there are all passing me too quickly to understand. If I were still sixteen, I would be squealing and going home to change into something sexy, and to nair, or anything else I could think of to make myself ready for him. Except, I'm nearly twenty now. I have a job, a life, bills, homework.. suddenly I understand why Percy was never really focused on me. Between being an adult and trying to create a life for himself he didn't' have time for a child.

As I turn into my driveway I wonder if I am making a huge mistake. The devil puts people back in you life to see if you are still stupid. Considering that Percy is currently tailing me, I'd say I might be. I park, turn my car off and take a deep breath. I try to keep my emotions off of my face but I have never been particularly good at that. Percy whistles appreciatively at my house, and nods his head in approval. I roll my eyes again. Simultaneously just really wanting to, and loving how much it annoys him. "Nice place. This must be a fortune." I turn the key in the lock. "No, my roommate owns the place, but he is he hardly here. He pays all the big bills." Percy looks around, taking in the space. He sits gingerly on my couch. "He? Your roommate is a man?" My back is turned to him so I send a sly smile over my shoulders. "Jealous."

"No," He says airly. "Never. No reason to be." I look around my home, off put by the random messes. It's fairly neat, save a few a few papers that are strewn about. Plants are placed decoratively on tables and shelves. I'm very proud to call this home. My cream walls are accented with blue painting of the ocean and light blue couches. The glass doors and marble tops give the space a light and classic feeling. Somehow, it feels a bit more like home with Percy placed against the backdrop.

I roll my eyes at his response, even though he can't see it. I tell him that I am going to get changed and retreat to my bedroom. My heart pounds while I feel his eyes watching me walk away. The burn in my stomach is persistent. My mind begs me to retreat, to keep myself safe from yet another heartbreak, but my body and mind seem to be moving entirely in their own. Inside my room, despite my calm exterior, I can't help but see our past everytime I blink. The bad memories hurt, but they good ones hurt more.

Picking a dress wasn't a challenge. I take a favorite of mine off the rack. I slip into it, look at myself in the mirror and sigh. My peachy skin glints back at me, grey eyes and blonde hair glistening, and glossed heart shaped lips beg for attention. I feel pretty, beautiful even, but entirely naive. I weave my hair into a loose braid, and reach for my highlighter when a knock on the door pauses me. "Are you decent?" Percy asks, his voice muffled by they door. I call out that I am and he enters shyly.

First he looks at my room with an amused smile, probably at the fact that everything inside if it is either light grey or white. He must remember that they are my favorite colors. Then, he looks at me and gives me a once over. I see the approval in his eyes and almost blush when I remember how I found out how much he loves me in blue. A smile graces both of our lips. Percy comes to stand behind me, and I look at us in the mirror. We always did look amazing together. He lets a finger linger over my exposed shoulder and I flinch not only at his touch but at the charged silence between us. Rather than look at him I study my dress. An over the shoulder cut compliments my collar bones and the artic blue pops beautifully off my skin. The red and purple flowers adorning it are the perfect splashes of color, and they don't clash with my dark hair and light skin. The flow of the dress accentuates my curves but doesn't exxergarate them. I admit that I chose this dress because it highlights everything that Percy has made clear he likes about me.

His stare is approving. It doesn't much change the doubt in my mind. In fact, it enforces it. "Percy?" I prompt softly.

"Yeah?" His voice is a whisper and there is pause while I decide if I even want an answer to what I'm about to ask. "Why are you here? After everything.. why did you say hello to me? Why did you want to be here? To take me to lunch?" For the first time today I hold eye contact with him.

He looks away from my questioning gaze, and for a heartbreaking moment every awful thing he has ever said rushes into me. His large hand lands on my shoulder and the burning flares up but I try to ignore it. "I'm sorry."

His response takes me by surprise. "Sorry?" I furrow my brows. "I was such a dick back then. I was nineteen, self-absorbed, I didn't know what I wanted. I know that I acted childishly. It's not much of an excuse, but it's the truth. I saw you today and immediately I thought that this could be my chance to make things right." _Make things right? Little do you know, the walls around my heart are there because of you._ "I should have treated you better, You're here now, and I'm willing to work to have a relationship with you. Platonic, or.. more. If you'll give me a chance, let me show you that I have changed."

The hand on my shoulder turns me around to face him. Out of habit I look down, but his fingers press my chin upwards so that I must look at him. "You're crazy," he whispers, " funny, intelligent, gorgeous, quirky.. I have not and will not ever find another girl like you. Could you forgive me?"

I can't and I know I can't, but he is so close and the tension between us thick enough to cut with a knife. My heart dares me to say yes and to kiss him like I will die tomorrow, but his cruelty rings in my mind. "Annabeth…" Hesitantly, and maybe regretfully, I nod. Percy's thumb runs along cheek, the travels down to bristle over my lips. I feel electricity down my spine. "Please let me kiss you." Against my better judgement I raise my face to meet his, allowing him to press his lips against mine. His kiss asks for nothing, hints at nothing. It is sweet and timid, as if I will break when he pulls away.

All too soon I miss the sense of wholeness that I get when he is close to me. This feeling is nostalgic, something that I loved more than anything else, but loathed with a strict passion. A feeling like my entire world is in black and white. Like every moment that I am not with him is simply leading to the moment I am. It's all coming back and it's almost too much but then his lips are on mine, and the world fades again. A fire consumes me. My lips and shoulders burn but I genuinely don't care. This kiss is rough and demanding, he tells me everything in this kiss. I can hear by the way his lips move against mine that he wants me, that he's missed me, that he wants to fuck me. I'm working on autopilot as I grab at his clothes, stark in contrast to the way that my fists had been balled by my sides. Clutching the soft fabric I pull his body closer to mine and everywhere that our skin connects I feel the heat we are creating more intensely. I feel the fire in my limbs subsiding, my mind and my heart both thinking that they no longer need to push him away. I suppose in the chaos of this moment, neither are thinking clearly.

The pain dulls but pleasure is left in its wake which is equally breathtaking. He pulls away from me, the both of us left catching our breaths. There is yet another moment of electric silence as our lips linger. The hand that was cupping my cheek retires to ruffle my bangs back into place. He gives me a quick and silly peck. "Let's go eat."

We take my car to Little Italy, a cute hole-in-the-wall restaurant with mozzarella sticks that I would die for. I choose this restaurant because I remember Percy's very specific tastes in food. The restaurant isn't full this time of day so we are seated quickly. We order our drinks and this time when the small talk ensues, my head is present.

"Why did you move back to New York?" Percy inquires. "Well," I start, "I fell in love with it when I was first here. When we left, I told everyone I would come back, and no one believed that I could, so I did." I shrug and sip my strawberry lemonade. He grins at me. "Just like that?" "Just like that." We share a smile. "And you're not having a hard time?" He inquires.

I swallow my drink and nod. "I'm doing okay. My roommate makes life crazy easy for me and make good money. College is a breeze, and I get to see Piper again, so everything is great."

"Piper.." He muses as the name rings a bell.

"Piper, she used to be your best friend right?"

"Yes. We are still best friends. I'm actually going to pick her up later tonight from Long Island." He nods .

"I should meet her." I nearly choke on my lemonade, much to his amusement.

"Why? I say, bemused. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" He says this nonchalantly but I don't exactly have to rack my brain for answer.

"You came to my house to get me for a picnic and you were literally afraid to knock on my door, because God forbid anyone but me answered the door." He laughs although I don't find it very funny.

"I was nineteen!" Percy exclaims halfway between exasperated and amused. He sees though that I am, however, not finding anything funny and his voice softens. "And you were sixteen. I was only four months shy of turning twenty. I didn't think it was a good idea for your family to know about me." As much as I wish I could be angry, I knew he was right. Nothing about our relationship had been conventional. Even still I say "right" dismissively. He reaches over to cover my hand with his and I fight the urge to remove it.

"And you would like to do that by meeting Piper?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, things can be different now." Now I'm fighting the urge to roll my eyes. "Meeting Piper is a start. Let me come with you to the island, I'll even drive. Buy you guys dinner.. win her over." He wiggles his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Surprising Piper is never a good idea. Besides, I don't know Percy, about tonight I mean, maybe another time." I can tell he is disappointed. My heart softens at the way that his face falls. "How about this." I begin to bargain. "I will pick her up and then if you are _both_ up for it, you can come over for drinks?" He smiles at me like this is a good compromise.

"We'll probably be high." I warn him with a smile. He nods sadly because he obviously can't join us.

A minute or so later my plate of mozzarella sticks arrive, and my smile widens ridiculously. "I don't understand your obsession with fried cheese." With a mozzarella stick an inch from my mouth I correct him. "Breaded aged and fried mozzarella." I stare appreciatively at the fourteen sticks in front of me. The first bite of the one in my hand is glorious.

"They're just really amazing." I offer him one. "Try one, it can't hurt." He nods, albeit hesitantly. As soon as he consents I shove my half bitten stick in his mouth and laugh as he guffaws. He chews and his face contorts to you one pleasant surprise. I raise my eyebrows silently asking him how it tastes. He swallows dramatically and proclaims- " It's actually pretty good." He reaches for another and I swiftly smack his hand. "Get your own!" He pouts. "Really?" "No", I say cheekily, "You can have _one_."

We share a smile that makes me blush as he eats another.

Piper is just as gorgeous as the day I met her. Her tanned skin glows under the moonlight, her hair is intricately done, and her athletic body is clad in a leather jacket over plaid, ripped jeans and combat boots. She runs to meet me in and I accept her into a warm embrace. Pipers touch never elicits any pain. Not only am I already used to her touch but she respects my boundaries completely. The burning sensation I feel when touched is all in my head, rooted in depressing shit from my childhood, but I digress. As long as I am comfortable and aware that I will be touched, I am fine. Having known Piper since I was fifteen, I've gotten quite used to her.

When I first met Pipes, I'll admit, I thought she was quite the bitch but over time we grew incredibly close and our friendship has stood the test of time. I help her grab her things and we make small talk to my car. It's about quarter till nine and I still haven't mentioned anything about Percy. I'm incredibly reluctant to do it. Instead I engage in a conversation about the graphic design technology she has been studying. She lights up.

"OH it is _so_ complicated! I am making hella progress though. I have learned the secret to a perfect circle by hand."

"Pray tell princess."

"I can't." She says mysteriously. "If I did I would have to kill you." "That juicy huh?" I ask her jokingly.

Traffic is heavy on the bridge and in the silence I work up the nerve to talk about Percy. "So." I begin weakly. "What would you look to do tonight?" She barely looks up from her feed. "I didn't have any ideas." She responds slowly, distracted. I mumble very quietly. "Percy would like to hang out tonight."

Her head snaps to attention. "Percy?" I nod, without making eye contact." "Spring break Percy?" I nod again. "Pregnancy scare, I'll never speak to him again because he's a dickbag who broke my heart Percy." I purse my lips and squeak a "mm-hm". Her look gives me a million words. Most of them say _bitch?_

"First of all, since when do you even speak to that man?" _Well this isn't going well so far._

"Since today. I ran into him."

"You ran into him?"

"I ran into him."

"Annabeth. Spill. Now.

In as brief of details as I can, I explain to her the events of my day. I exclude the kiss. Not because I didn't want to tell Piper, but because I had no idea what to make of it. At the end of it, she nods sympathetically but the look in her eyes shows me that she is not at all on board with me talking to him. "Okay. Let's have drinks. But in no way should you expect me to be nice."

Nice she is not. Too lazy do get made up for the club, Piper and I have decided to keep our party at home. Percy shows up at about midnight, mere minutes after Piper and I finished our rapid clean driven by our highness. Piper opens the door, giggling loudly with half closed lids. "Peeeerrcyy," she slurs dramatically. "You suck!" He laughs and looks at me from in front her. I grab her and push her aside, trying to allow Percy to enter. "Hi, I'm so glad you could come." Piper stumbles back over to us, standing between Percy and I. She lifts her finger pointer and opens her mouth to say something when I slap my hand over her mouth. I yelp in surprise when she straight up licks my hand. I pull away quickly, sufficiently grossed out.

"You! SUCK!" Piper exclaims again very loudly, then looks down at the bottle of scotch in his hands. "But your alcohol looks promising." She grabs his bottle and beelines for the kitchen, presumably towards the shot glasses. With Piper out of view Percy closes the door and looks at me with mischief in his eyes. One hand scoops me up from behind my waist and I giggle and lean away from him. "No.." I say softly, but it does nothing to sway him because the smile gracing my features says _yes, yes, yes._ He swoops down and catches my lips. This time I don't shy away and I bask in this chaste kiss. I move away quickly, very aware of Piper pouring shots in the next room.

"Come in." I whisper unto his lips. I lightly pull him by his collar further into my apartment and he plops half hazardly onto the couch, pulling me down with him. I move a healthy distance away from him and watch as he looks around at knick knacks he may not have noticed before. "Thank you for having me Annabeth. I called in that I won't be in tomorrow so let's get crazy." I was concerned that he would have to watch Pipes and I get fucked, but now? Three's a party. Piper stumbles in with a tray of shots. "She may have pregamed with a few drinks in addition to the joint you missed." He chuckles. "That makes so much sense. Did you?"

Unthinkingly I say- "No. I figured you wouldn't want me to." He grins and rubs my hand. "Good girl." Even though a more sober me might not have my face visibly lights up at his praise. I want to blame it on the high, but being a veteran stoner, I know this isn't true. We hold an intense stare, one that emphasizes to me that I will never be able escape his pull on me as a Daddy. I've had a small few daddies, but none of them like Percy. Being a little for Percy is very strange because he has never went out of his way to command me to do anything. I just.. listen. He only exacts control over me in the bedroom, but anywhere else, if he asked me to jump I would likely say how high? Anything he wants, he can have, and far and few in between has he known disobedience.

I don't mind _at all._ There is no greater pleasure than making him proud. Even when I'm not in little space I can be comfortable enough to be snarky and he loves it. As a baby and a daddy, I can't imagine a better match for me. Percy is returning my smile and Piper is looking at us, waiting for us to pay attention to her I suppose. As we turn to her she slams the tray down with a very loud "Let's get drunk bitches!"

Part 2

With that the music gets turned to full blast and I roll another joint to combat the alcohol. Joint ready and several shots inside of me my stomach is warm and my inhibitions are low. Currently we are watching an episode of the Originals and taking a shot everytime someone dies, so suffice to say, we are getting turnt in the span of forty-two minutes. Percy has taken to being a bartender, creating some sort of a concoction of pomegranate seeds and lemon juice. I light the joint and take a long, satisfying hit. As the harshness of the tobacco hits the back of my throat, my eyes fall on Percy who is watching me through dark eyes.

His stare reminds me of the first time we met and smoked together. How sexy he found the way I smoke, and how he looked at me with lust in his eyes after he explored my body for the first time. In the present, he has stopped his expert shaking and mixing to watch me carefully. His stare ignites a coil in stomach that pairs deliciously with the warmth already there. We hold eye contact as I inhale and exhale deliberately puckering my lips. He looks away, a flush adorning his cheeks, and gives Piper the drink. Out of the corner of my gaze I see her try and approve of it. Although, I am not very concerned with her as Percy saunters purposefully towards me.

He sits sloppily on the couch, no healthy distance. "May I?" he says, gesturing towards the blunt. "What about your job?" "I'll detox." _It's your life._ I think vaguely. I reach out the blunt to give to him but he just stares at me. It takes me a second to realize what he wants. The smoke burns between us as I think. Swiftly I swing my legs over his so that I am straddling him. Shakily but successfully I take a long drag, enough to share and the positions my lips in front of his. His hands find my hips.

I take his cheek into my free hand and push the smoke into his mouth. He accepts it and the exchange is so incredibly sexy. Pulling away not only can I feel the lust pooling in his eyes but I can feel the heat rising in our centers. "Boo! Get a room." Pipes shouts from the floor, more than likely half asleep. She effectively reminds me of her presence and I move to get off of him but Percy pushes me back down, grinding our cores together. Softly so only I can hear he tells me that I do have one. With his deep voice in my ear the burning from my want totally covers the burning of the liquor.

He allows me to get off of him and I look quizzically at Piper who leisurely smoking while sprawled out on the floor. "Would you like me to do it to you too?" She yells _yes_ or at least she means to because it comes out as more of a loud slur. I walk over to her, straddle and shotgun her like I did Percy. I turn to him as he watches me straddle her with an amused and sexy detachment. He's not at all the jealous type.

When I return to him it seems as though the blood has returned to where it belongs and rather than flirting like my intoxicated brain begs, I make actual conversation with my words slurring furiously. Piper soon joins us, lying her head in my lap and talking with us until eventually she has dozed off. Percy gives me a look I know all too well, and I deign to move her to the guest bedroom. By the time I get back to living room Percy is lying with his eyes closed and long legs hanging off the arm of the couch. I sit next to his thigh and place on my small hands on his jeans. "I take it you're staying here with me tonight.." He nods with a groan. "I can drive if you want me to die!" He exclaims dramatically with flailing hands that nearly get me in the face. He looks at me with concern and pats my cheek in what I think is supposed to be an apology. My hands travels to his shoulders and I knead them lovingly.

He hums in appreciation at my small gesture. I have to maneuver my body so that I am more comfortable with massaging him, and I wind up half on his lap. "Well," I say, moving my fingers leisurely over his skin, "You're welcome to stay with Piper in the guest bedroom." He groans yet again, then pulls me sharply by the hands so that I am fully lying on top of him. I don't complain about the pain seeing as soon as I opened my mouth to do so, I felt our bodies connect sinfully. I land with a yelp as I feel his manhood hit my center rather roughly, but he just adjusts so we are aligned perfectly. He yanks me once again making my head connect with his chest. I'm rather flimsy from the warmth in my stomach that's making it hard to protest. From this angle I can hardly see his face through his beard, which is very new for me. I tug childishly on the raven hairs there. Percy giggles. "Do you like my beard?" _I do._ It's very well kept, and not too long either. I love the way it frames his face. "Nope." I say popping the 'p' while stile pulling in it. I crawl further up his body, so that our faces are level. I then move my lips to his ears "I think it's stupid." I then let my face travel to his lips. I giggle unto his lips, gliding them smoothly on his, tingles sparkling up and down my spine. I can tell by his smile too that he knows that I'm only joking. One hand presses on my lower back while another pushes a stray stand if hair behind my ear. "Oh really?" He asks me, pressing his lips against mine. My hum of affirmation is lost inside of our kiss.

In this moment, I hardly care for joking with him, reveling in the way that our lips are mingling and loving each other. His wet tongue reaches to swipe my bottom lip, a silent want for permission to kiss me deeper. Through a clouded haze of pleasure I open my mouth wider, allowing him to do as he pleases. As our tongues dance the hand currently pressing on my back pushes my core deeper onto his, eliciting something deep within.. a want I have been suppressing since I kissed him for the first time earlier today. His other hand joins it, both now roughly pushing our bodies together. Our cores are hot, scalding even as his erection and my arousal grows. Soon, as our kiss becomes more fevered I can feel his erection pressed against me.

With the grinding of our hips and the severity in which we kissed each other I soon felt the need to have his body pressed against mine, skin to skin. He lets out a moan like that has been what he needed. I move my body so it is upright- straddling him. He follows suit, sitting up and holding me close. As we kiss and grind soft moans begin to escape me. I am wholly turned on. I feel myself unraveling, becoming entirely enthralled by our kiss. Percy's lips leave mine and place harsh kisses on my neck. As his tongue roughly slides against my sensitive, hot skin, bouts of pleasure shoot through me making my breath short and ragged. "Do you- want to- go- in- my room?" I ask him between our kisses. He smiles slyly against my lips and picks me up and wobbily carries me into my bedroom. I fall flush against my bed and Percy is quick to follow, engulfing me. His kisses are now searing into me and all I can feel is a need for more. More of his touch, his kisses, his skin, _him._ Soon, what seems all too soon, my shirt has been peeled from my body, as well as his and it's quickly followed by my lacy bra. His lips capture a perk nipple in their grasp, sucking lightly while both his hands squeeze my tender breasts. I stifle a moan. His mouth and hands continue their assault while my body is pinned to my bed by his. His kisses begin to travel noticeably lower until there are tingles running up and down my spine by his kiss on my navel, then on my pelvic bone.. As a kiss grazes my thigh my moan can't be suppressed. As the loud, melodious sound escapes my body I hear Percy chuckle. "Shh, baby." The pleasure and anticipation building inside of me is so strong it forces my eyes closed. My hands grab at his silky hair.

I can feel that he is encouraged by this when his kiss becomes open mouthed, his tongue now pressing sin into my thighs. I squirm under his grasp trying to push him closer to what really needs his attention. He presses my hips down, pinning me and teasing me all in one. Suddenly his movements slowed as his hot tongue made a line for the inners of my womanhood. He stops and I hold my breath. I can feel the heat of his mouth hovering over my sex before he laps his flat tongue on me and I release a deep, nearly animalistic, moan. My hands fly to cover my mouth as he besets a series of long, rough licks to core. He takes my clit between his teeth and I can feel myself becoming undone. I raise my body to look at him, and the sight of him working intently to fill me with pleasure only makes him more sexy. He doesn't look up to meet my eye he is so focused. I lay my head back, relishing in the sweet sensation he is giving to me. One of his long, expert fingers is circling my clit and then another joins it, pinching it softly. _Oh, Percy._ The fingers teasing me steadily retire to leisurely stroking my soaking wet folds. One digit enters me swiftly and I cry out immediately in pleasure, Piper far from my mind.

As his long fingers penetrate me and his tongue works at my sweet bundles of nerves, my back arches to feel more of him inside me. It's simultaneously all too much and all too little. I need him inside of me but I don't want him to stop- ever, not even for a moment. The buildup of pleasure and heat inside of my body is turning my vision white, and suddenly I'm coming unto his fingers allowing long shattered breaths to fill my bedroom. Except before I can catch my breath Percy has flipped my entire body over so I am on all fours and swiftly, very harshly slides his cock into me. I am still dazed and coming down from my orgasm when his member hits me sharply. The pain and pleasure both hit me all at once, both are too much and both leave me wanting to collapse under his heat. With his cock still inside of me he stills his movements to a stop. "Aren't you going to thank me for allowing you to come?" His voice is laced with want. I can hear his restraint and his want to keep fucking me. I clench my walls around his cock, rather than speaking because I am almost certain that my words will fail me. He asks me again, and in this moment I remember my manners. "Thank you for letting me come." I say low and meekly. He strokes me softly, this one a warning. "Thank you who baby?" I only moan in response. He stroked again, much harder, this one seemingly a threat. Again, my only response is his name through gritted teeth and I am met with a harsh slap to my ass.. "Thank you daddy!" I all but scream in total submission. I exhale as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and almost immediately he begins to move inside of me. As amazing as it feels, I know that this isn't how I want this to go.

"Daddy?" I squeak out. He moans questioningly. "Make love to me." His thrusts slow steadily until he is no longer moving. Percy sweetly lays me on my back and engulfs me with his body. This time, rather than roughly, he places a kiss between my bangs while he lovingly places himself inside of me. Percy continues to fuck me like that, sweetly and slowly until he comes inside of me. I hold his shivering body as he comes down from his orgasm, holding him, kissing him.. loving him. Our bodies are sticky with sweat and I don't mind the pressure of his weight. His breathing becomes regular again, rolling off me and allowing the cool air to hit me.

Ater cleaning both of us off, Percy lays next to me, draping one hand over me contentedly and almost immediately falls asleep.

I lay awake only for a few more moments. My thoughts ranging from how amazing sex with him had always been, how amazing it just was, how much of a mistake it is to fall into this same destructive cycle with him. Is this yet another way that I will break my own heart?


	2. saying goodbye to you

Nothing ever stops him from leaving. Nothing could ever stop me from leaving. Tonight, I am saying goodbye to him. My hand runs through my hair. Piper looks at me quizzically. "Is something wrong?" She tousles my hair again. We both want it to be pretty for him. I turn to face her. "No.. of course not. I mean.. tomorrow it's all over.. I lose you, I'll lose him, I'll lose New York. I'm just not ready for any of it to end." Piper gives me a sympathetic smile. She knows just as well as I that there is nothing that can be said that would change what I feel. Instead, she extends and her hand I take it, returning her smile. We leave after I exchange pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Chambers.

After a moment of silently walking, I say with certainty: "I am coming back." I know this in my heart as the nighttime summer breeze hits us. I say this with the view of the city right in front me, and I say this with Piper standing next to me. "I'm going to miss you in the meantime. I can't believe tonight is our last night together. You know Annabeth, I never in a million years thought that you mean so much to me." I smile and hold her arm in mine. "Ditto." After that, the conversation drifts and we talk about so many things that it would impossible to name them all.

Soon enough Percy's car pulled onto the curb. I enter and greet him with a smile. The way he is regarding me makes me uneasy. I don't verbalise this, instead I reach over to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey handsome." There is a slight silence. "Hi." "Is everything okay?" "You tell me." "I'm sorry," I say taken aback. "I don't know what's going on right now. Did I do something?" His head jerks in Piper's direction. "Does she know that you lied?" "Yes..? She is my best friend. Why are you asking me this?" Another moment passes, then he releases a sigh and slumps in his seat. "No. No, you didn't do anything. I'm just annoyed I'm sorry." I say nothing. I want to express my displeasure but I don't want to have anything negative to look back on tonight. Much less as the way the night started. I slump in my seat as well. My eyes travel to my lap while my hands fiddle. "I just had the worst couple hours with my annoying friends. It's not your fault." I say nothing. "Annabeth?"

"I see that you're still angry about that." Percy purses his lips. "I never really stopped being angry. But, it is going away. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I tried to pick a fight with you." I do. "It's fine," I say. "We should go, I don't have much time to waste."

The drive is silent for a few awkward beats. Neither of us really know how to fix what is happening between us. Whatever is between us. Hell if either of us really know.

Sooner or later, I try again to start a conversation. "How was the drive to the airport?" Percy groans heavily, his head moving backwards. "Awful. Juniper is the most annoying person on this planet. When we got back to the house, all she did was stir up drama between Silena and Clarisse. She wouldn't stop talking on the whole ride back. So I decided to shut her up." "How?" I ask with my interest barely peaked. "I told them about me and you." I stiffen.

"What about me and you?" I will probably never meet his friends, the girls he is always complaining, but there are things I don't want them to know about me.

"About our epic pornstar sex." I actually laugh aloud at this. "You're joking." "Not at all," he laughs. "They don't believe it. I may have mentioned something about the pineapples, and those striped panties of yours."

I blush crimson. Seems I've graduated from being his dirty little secret. One of his tanned hands reach for mine. His affection always seems to take me surprise. "We do have some pretty crazy sex don't we?" An even redder blush flushes me and as his smile widens and he looks at me wondrously. We hold an affectionate stare. I look away, intimidated by his gaze. It's one that makes me feel beautiful and somehow small, like he is towering over me with just his eyes.

Before long we make it to the 'mountain'. The ride was bumpy and I was terrified that we would go straight off the path and fall to a very painful death, but Percy navigated the road expertly. In spite of my beating heart, we made it there safely. As Percy parks his car I notice the beautiful scene in front of me. Even through the car window the city is glittering. The lights of the city twinkle in the distance. "I'm going to miss this place." I say softly. "I think this place is going to miss you." I smile while looking down at my fingers. I glance up and meet his eyes. "Will you?" His eyes twinkle like the lights above us. A boyish smirk graces his handsome features. "Maybe." My smile widens and I roll my eyes.

My heart begins to ache. A feeling that has begun to happen more and more frequently since I left the hospital. I know though that the ache is because I look at him and see everything I want.. everything I am about to lose. "I really admire you Percy." I say in the midst of our comfortable silence. He seems perplexed. "Why?" He laughs in a self deprecating way. Like anyone looking up to him is improbable.

"It's hard to explain," I begin. "It just feels like you know who you are. Like you're not weighed down with uncertainty. You know what you want from your life, and you're working to get it. You're not stuck in your mind. I don't know.. that's just what it seems like." He shakes his head sadly and looks away from me. "It's like you don't know me at all." I am taken aback by this. It hurts more than I'm willing to admit. "Maybe it does seem that way," he returns his gaze to me, "but that's not true. I am stuck. I am unhappy just like anyone else. Nothing seems to be able to change that. I don't like the state of my life, or the stress I put myself under. I feel some peace when I am with you, but I'm even fucking that up because I can't _be_ with you. I don't understand why you see me this way." My eyes flutter back down to my fingers. I don't know what to say. After a beat of silence words escape my throat. "My entire life.. I have always been sad. I don't know who I am outside of my trauma. I know I can be depressing to be around, but I'm not sure how to be anyone else. We all have hurt, but some people just sit in it. They don't try to be anyone but what their circumstance dictates. I don't see you like that. You're so much more than your sadness. I envy that."

A sad silence befalls us. A heavy silence, one that holds so many words, yet all are left unspoken. I stare at the sky above me. I listen to the rise and fall of his breath. Even in this heavy moment, I am content in his presence.

"I will miss you." He says softly, taking one of my hands in his. The corners of my mouth lifts as I peer into earnest eyes. "Ditto." I say with a wink. He makes a motion with his head for me to come to him. I maneuver myself into his lap and place my arms around his neck. He rests his hands on my hips. "Well hello there." He whispers unto my cheek. The wisps of his mustache tickle my face. His lips are soft and my cheeks pink at his show of affection. I turn my face to allow our lips to touch. We linger there, breath mingling, taking each other in. Slowly but surely he takes my bottom lip into his mouth. He kisses me gently. He kisses my sadness away. He kisses me to reassure me. This is real. We are real.

My hands caress the nape of his neck. I tug on the strands of his silky hair. As we kiss his hold on me tightens. I feel his hands flatten on my flesh and squeeze it. I can feel him working himself up as he kisses me deeper. He allows his tongue to glide against my lips and eventually against mine. The ache in my stomach begins to poke at me, reminding me of what his kisses do to me. I let my hips grind against his. His hands explore my curves as his body begins to press into mine. He becomes fevered and rushed. I can tell he is losing control. It's carnal.. the desire we have for one another. In the midst of our heat a bright light flashes the windshield. A car is passing by us.

It brings Percy and I back to reality. I smile into his lips, giggling quietly. He bucks his hips playfully. I whisper to him that we should go outside.

The chilly night wind nips at my legs. It smells like fresh rain and marijuana. The car next to us is having a nice night. Music plays in the distance as the wind whistles through the trees. It's cold, but Percy drove all this way at my request. He wraps his strong arms around me after noticing my shiver. Percy smells like the ocean, and his favorite cologne. He rests his chin on my head and we take in the scenery. It's beautiful really. The cars are tiny from this high up. They jet through the city streets, creating a painting of moving lights. Everything is small, out of reach.

I am small. Out of reach.

His hands knead my shoulders and I lean into his expert touch. The mountain takes a deep breath in, and let's a large one out. It whistles through my hair and I shiver as it passes over my skin. "Cold huh?" I turn to face him. His hands rub my arms as his face comes down to kiss my forehead. "Maybe a bit." I walk away from his grasp, towards his car. "I'm not wearing much." I say. My long skirt is slit up my thigh and while I have on a loose cardigan and a tank top, they don't do much to cover me. "I like your outfit." He informs musefully. He smiles when he says this and I flush. I love his approval. His hand reaches for mine and I place them carefully in his. The smile he gives me could win awards.

As another rush of wind passes, the chill in the air starts to be unbearable. I find myself wanting to leave. I say nothing, not wanting to have made the trip in vain, but Percy notices my discomfort. We stay for a minute or two longer, but he soon whispers in my hair that we should go home. _Home._ Home is where he is. He pushes me further towards the car until I stop protesting. I come to lean against the passenger door. Percy places both of his hands on either side of me. I am trapped. "Did you enjoy the mountain?" I nod shyly. His face dips to hold his lips right above mine. He lets himself linger, as he tends to. I think he just likes to make me wait for it. I tilt my face closer to him. _Kiss me._ His closeness is tantalizing. The ache in my stomach from before resurfaces sharply like it had never left; something deep and strong and wanting. He presses his hips into mine, forcing me backwards, captures my gaze, keeping prisoner with his eyes and closes the gap between us.

His kiss knocks the breath straight from my body. It's rough.. a continuation of what was stopped before. I let him lead this kiss, let him guide me to what he wants most. Once he feels like I have been thoroughly kissed he lets me go. He pulls from me softly, pecking my cheek. Ever the gentlemen he opens the door for me, guides me inside, and closes it behind me.

My panties are soaked. Uncomfortably so. It's like he enjoys leaving me wanting so much more. As he enters the car I groan disapprovingly. He laughs, "What's wrong baby?" "I'm weeeet!" He chuckles lowly. Sexily. "Let me see.." His hand reaches for my thigh, trying to push my skirt up but I slap it away. He grabs my hand quickly, holding it sternly. His other hand bypasses my skirt and panties shoving two of his long fingers inside of me. "Babies.." his voice lowers, "don't hit their daddies." My eyes widen and flutter voraciously as a gasp escapes me. I clench my walls around his intrusive fingers. "I'm sorry." I say weakly, struggling to keep my eyes from fluttering shut. He curls his finger and his eyes warn me. I purse my lips. "I'm sorry.. daddy." He smiles at me, pleased. "Mm," he hums. "You are wet." He slowly removes his fingers. He then lick my juices off of them. I snort.

"That could not have tasted good." Percy chuckles and starts the car. " It was a little salty. But, I like it like that."

I roll my eyes, though he couldn't have noticed. He places his hand on my thigh while he drives. It's small, but it makes me safe and appreciated. It sends tingles running through me with every squeeze of his fingers. I study Percy. Tight, pink lips are pursed in concentration. He has a handsome face, almost ruggedly so. His dark green eyes are fixated on the road. He turns to me, noticing me checking him out. "Don't bite your lips like that. It only makes me want to kiss them." I blush and look away.

I am frustrated nearly to point of screaming. Everytime I move a muscle I'm reminded of how much I need to be touched. I squeeze my thighs to try and quell some of the feeling but to no avail. I glance up at him through hooded eyes. He pays me no mind. Slowly, I creep my fingers up my thigh, loving the feeling of it trailing on my skin. I peek at him again to make sure he isn't watching me. One small finger feels at my slick folds. I am soft and warm under my touch. I rub against my sensitive bundle of nerves and breathe sharply. Percy looks over at me, curious as to if I am okay, and immediately his eyes travel lower. His gaze stops short at my little finger right before _his_ entrance. I am embarrassed but somehow also.. empowered.

His eyes are questioning, and I start to pull my fingers away, but he shakes his head softly. "Keep going." Always eager to please I place my finger back at my wet entrance and slide my finger along my skin. The rough pads entice me, I want more. I slip one inside of me, exaggerating my moan, and loving seeing his face contort to one of longing and pleasure. His grip on my thigh tightens until it becomes nearly painful. I begin to move my fingers rhythmically. In and out and _in and out._ I allow my pleasure to show on my face, all the while aware of how intently he is watching me.

I open my eyes and meet his. My lips are parted as short breaths exit them. I furrow my brows. Percy begins to caress my thigh, moving upward until he rests his hand on mine- the one I'm currently using to finger myself. His hand pulls mine from my pussy and replaces it with his. I open my legs wider, giving in to him. He is so sexy. _So good._ The steady movements of his hands are building something inside of me. He looks back and forth between me and the road and I think vaguely about how safe this is, but all I can really focus on is the curve of his fingers, and how every time he hits the back of me I want to scream. I notice that we enter his neighborhood and I internally scream joy because by the gods I want him to fuck me.

We have to pause to get out of the car and into his house. Much to my dismay. If it were up to me I would have rode him right then and there. Quickly and quietly we enter his bedroom. "I have to go shower now." I visibly guffaw.

"You have to shower? Now?" He smiles. Cheeky bastard. He knows exactly what he is doing to me. "Yes, baby. I want to be clean. Especially for you. It's been a long day." My mouth hangs open and my arousal groans. I pout at him, but he just kisses my cheek, grabs his towel, and _goes_!

I lean against his bed and place my head in my hands. It only takes a moment for me to miss him. I look around. Nothing has changed in here since the day we first met. It's.. stagnant. Calm. Still. It smells like Percy. His beachy blue scent, like fresh laundry and his cologne. The ache in my stomach pounds again. _There's nothing stopping me from going in there._ Suddenly I picture Percy's lean body under the hot water. Soap dripping down his chest.. the smell of his body wash as I lick him even cleaner.. It's decided. I'm going in.

I can hear the water running and there is steam coming from the bathroom. I step in and look at myself in the foggy mirror. My cheeks are flushed and my hair mussed. I strip silently. I watch as my clothes fall and I am faced with my naked body. I see why he likes it so much.

I slip into the shower, unnoticed by Percy and place my hands on his shoulders. He doesn't flinch, in fact, he relaxes into my touch. I massage his shoulders lovingly making him sigh contently. I lean up and kiss his back. My kisses are sweet and soft. Entirely unlike the way he suddenly turns around and presses me against the wall and kisses me roughly. Before I can even process our kiss, my hands are above my head and our wet bodies are connected everywhere. I can feel his manhood against my stomach. His is fevered, so, so hot. He wants me too, just as badly as I want him. He tells me that with the way he takes my bottom lip into his, with the way that his erection is piercing into me. His lips move from mine to latch unto my throat. My body is on fire, my mind is on fire. But.. the ache, the burning in my chest.. no.. no.. not now. I can't breathe. I don't want to stop, not now. I begin to choke on nothing, my body is begging me to stop but all of this feels so good. He feels _so_ good.

I have to think of my health. I step out of the shower, desperately trying to catch my breath. I hold back coughs. I don't want to worry him. Vaguely I hear the water turn off and Percy coming out of the shower. He looks at me and I can feel the concern radiating off of him. I don't want to meet his eye I feel so helpless. I place my hand over my heart trying to steady the persistent beating. Percy wrapping me in a towel, then lifting me into his arms. I almost want to cry. Partially because he is so sweet, not to mention suave but mostly because I have never wanted someone so badly.

I borrow my head in his chest for the few moments he's holding me before he gingerly places me on his bed. I pull on the shirt that I brought. When I turn to look at Percy he is regarding me with a smile. I ask him what's up with a furrow of my brow. "That shirt looks really nice on you." I smile back. "You think so? The shirt or the color?" "The color, definitely." I make a mental note of that. The artic blue does pop against my skin. "It's too bad you'll have to take it off." He saunters closer to me and places both hands on my waist. "Who says I _have_ to take it off?" He swoops down and captures me in a kiss.

Just like that, it begins again, except this time, I won't stop.

* * *

I am flush against his bed. His knee is placed between my legs, his lips are wet against my neck, and his chest is sliding against the rough fabric of my shirt. It is unreal, the amount of pleasure I feel. Almost as if I am dreaming. I am so lost in him, in his kisses, so distracted by his touch that it's nearly impossible to reciprocate the effort he is putting in. I think he likes it; the knowledge that he tears me to incoherent pieces with his touch. My hips are moving frivolously trying to feel something.. anything. I need him. He is like fire coursing my through veins.

I want him, and he is playing with me. My eyes struggle to open. I want to use my words but I know they will fail me. With a heavy push I move from under him. When I look at him he is flushed and puzzled. I can see his arousal in his face, and most obviously on his body. I push him into a sitting position so his back rests against his headboard. In few and fluid motions I am on top of him. My wet core slides against his erection and while he releases a breath I release a moan. My eyes ache to flutter closed but I want to see him. I slide myself along him again, and again.. until a rhythm builds between our bodies. I could come from this sensation alone, but I want him inside of me.

Except he has teased me all night long. He deserves to know what it feels like. His hands are tight around my hips. He wants more. _Hmph. I'll give you more._ I reach my hands to where our flesh is connecting. I use the other to support myself with the headboard. I slide the tip of his cock along my folds and allow it to enter, but.. only his tip. My gaze follows his face while his stare is fixed on where he entering me. He worries at his bottom lip and I know I have him where I want him. I flutter my walls around him and move my hips in small circles. Percy's breath begins to catch, arousing incredible satisfaction within me. His hands attempt to push my hips down but I move then and push them above his head. He smiles at me in what seems to be amused disbelief and I smile shyly back. He accepts this take over and visibly relaxes. _Yes daddy. Let me take care if you._

I continue to move my hips around his tip until his hips start to buck up to feel more of me. His gaze is pleading. _As if I could ever deny you._ Without warning I drop myself into him. He actually moans. Pride swells within me as I begin bounce. I watch him carefully. I don't want to miss even a second of the way I am making him feel. He joins me, perfecting my rhythm until we are both panting and losing control. He holds me close with his head in the crook my neck. My moans are soft but the feeling of being so full is very _very_ loud.

I move with him until he taps the small of back to let me know his is going to come. I let him slide out of me and move so my womanhood is resting on his stomach. Vaguely I wonder if he just came on his bed but presently I wrap my arms around his neck and breathe in his scent. He smells sweet. Like he always does after he loves me.

It only takes a second for my body to slump, nearly spent, but he gets out from under me. I lay down, ready to sleep, but he looks at me quizzically. "Did you think we were done?" A smirk befalls his thoroughly sexed faced. I look at his mussed hair and flushed cheeks with interest. Percy reaches down and tugs at my leg so I am flat on my back. I yelp in surprise.

Percy wastes no time and near instantly places his face between my legs. He smirks up at me again and places a kiss between my thighs. I squirm under his soft lips and move my hips away. He steadied them roughly. When his lips connect to my skin against it is a bite. It's a warning; he doesn't want me to resist. Just like that the power dynamic shifts back to what we are used to. Percy leisurely licks my inner thigh. I try to relax into his touch. If I cooperate, I'll get what I desire.

He takes his time making it to my core. When he does his tongue licks my entrance hard and slow. The rough pad of his tongue sends tingles through my body. He continues like that, slow and rough, demanding and relaxing. He soothes my body with the way he is tasting me. His pace only increases when his long fingers enter me one digit after the other. My hands grip the sheets as he takes over me. My eyes are closing, the pleasure is all consuming, it's almost too hard to continue watching him. I feel the coil in my stomach grow tighter. _So so good._ I whisper affirmations to him and he moves faster. His tongues flicks me and his fingers are curling inside of me. He has one hand flat on my stomach pressing down to intensify the pressure.

It's nothing but the flick of his finger that leaves me undone. With white vision and heaving breaths I come down an insane high. He must have been able to tell that I came, because he crawls up to place a light kiss on my lips. I can smell myself on him. His erection pokes at my thigh but before I even register that he will need release he is inside of me, thrusting patiently. He waits for me to adjust to him again before he pushes harder. Then harder until it's faintly painful. It's getting more and more difficult for me hold it together. My chest heaves and I have to take his skin into my mouth to keep from moaning aloud. Percy's head hangs in the crook of my neck as his breath becomes labored. I can tell in his movements that he is close. "Come for me daddy," I beg. " Please! I want to you come for me." He strains a moan into my damp skin and tightens his grip on me as he falls apart. He pulls out and spills his seed on my stomach. Both of our hearts are beating rapidly and our bodies are now sticky with sweat. He quickly cleans off my stomach and gauges whether or not I am satisfied. I am. With that he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and turns over. I'm glad for the space, and without much hesitation, I am lulled by the rise and fall of his breath to sleep.

* * *

I wake in Percy's arms. There is soft light peeking in through his window and the summer birds are chirping. I reach over to glance at the clock on my phone. It's early, very early, I know he won't wake up anytime soon. I try to go back to sleep, but it becomes clear soon enough that I won't. I look over at Percy's sleeping face. His red hair looks darker in the low lighting. He looks like a child here. I lay my face next to his, and place my hand on his cheek. He stirs slightly, but he doesn't wake. I feel like I am intruding on something. He is so vulnerable here. I kiss his lips, softly, barely, trying not to wake him, and whisper to him because I know he can't hear me

"I love you."

* * *

Three hours later and Percy is still sleeping. The light streaming in now is bright and the sounds coming from outside are loud. I glance up from my phone trying to gauge whether or not I should wake him. On the one hand it's not very nice of me to disturb his sleep, but on the other, I miss him. A light bulb flickers deviously above my head.

Maybe if waking him up is nice he won't mind. I rise from the floor of his room and unto the bed. He is sound asleep so my weight on his bed doesn't seem to bother him. I lift one and place it on his side; the rest of my body follows suit so I am straddling him. Percy shifts seemingly to gauge whether or not the sudden weight is me. He must figure it out because after his initial stir he is deadweight again. I swoop down to give him a tentative kiss on his forehead, then another on his cheek and one on his lips. He still doesn't wake. My kisses travel south, to his neck, his shoulders, to the soft skin of his chest. Even with soft licks nothing changes but a twitching palm. My tongue peeks out to lick from his abdomen to his happy trail. The ginger wisps tickle my tongue. I have to slide my body down to keep my kisses and moving my destination.

I take my time near his manhood. I let my lips caress the divit making a 'v' near his hips. Near my breasts I can feel his dick twitching, like even though Percy doesn't want to wake up, it does. I look down to find it nearly erect under his boxers. As my lips grow bolder, I push his boxers down inch by inch until his erection springs free. I brush my fingers against his tip. The pink skin is soft, like satin over steel. I use the precum already spilling from his tip to slide my thumb across the slit. He still doesn't move. Rather than my fingers I use my tongue to wet his cock. He hisses quietly. _So you are awake?_ My tongue swirls and my cheeks tighten around him like he is my own strawberry flavored lollipop. He hips begin to twitch beneath me. His eyes are still closed. I want him to watch me. I take the entirety of his tip in my mouth and then inch my way down to his shaft. I make a genuine effort not to gag as his length hits the back of my throat. One of his hands clench violently as his brows furrow.

With his cock against my windpipe I shake my head and Percy finally responds. He releases a long breath. I smile with my face still into his skin. "Babygirl?" he says groggily. "What are you doing?" I slide my mouth off of him while I hold his gaze. A string of slickness follows my mouth. It blurs my voice as I tell him innocently "waking you up." We adjust together so he can sit back and watch me. I take half of him in my mouth and the other half in my hands. I build a steady and leisurely pace. Occasionally I glance up and see his face contorted in pleasure. My mouth is all over his manhood. Up and down his shaft, circling his tip, down to where he hangs. With every flick of my tongue he becomes more sporadic. I know I won't make him come this way, but I want to see him unravel beneath my touch. My leisurely pace isn't nearly enough for him, I can tell in the way his hips are moving upwards to meet my tonsils. Percy's face reads: "Am I dreaming?"

I pull my mouth off of his cock and crawl up his body until our cores are lined. I am dripping wet and wanting, it takes very little effort to slide his cock inside me. No teasing. I want him to feel good. I ride him sweetly while he caresses my breasts until he comes lazily on my back. I slide off of him and he pulls me towards him lazily. I feel him pepper my shoulders with kisses as he pulls my back flush against his chest. His breath lingers on my skin as it slows and he falls asleep again.

* * *

I am no longer in Percy's arms when he wakes. I try to ignore the upsetting thoughts, the ones that make my stomach turn, but it's not easy. I have to wonder what I'm doing in his room surrounded by his scent, in his atmosphere, when I am not his and he is not mine. It pains me to think of everything I want from with him, from him.. for him. I could be everything for him! Happily! Although something inside of me tells me that he doesn't want everything from me.

When his eyes open and he notices me ill at ease he asks me if I am okay. I contemplate lying to him. It would be easier that way. Instead, quietly, I say: "What are we?" He pinches the bridge the of his nose in a way that suggests he had been wondering when I would ask this. It must be very cliche of me. "Annabeth.." I don't want to hear this. I turn my face away from him. It won't be anything but excuses and I know it. I cut him off with ice on my tongue. "Or I suppose a better question would be 'what are we going to be'. Because the way I see it we are nothing n-"

"Don't say that." He seems hurt. It doesn't sway me. His pain does not diminish mine. "It's true." I protest. "No. We are..something." _Something_. "That's not enough." The words are harsh as they exit me. I can't see him but I can imagine the way he would be furrowing his brow, struggling to put together how we got from a passionate point a to a cold point b. "It has to be," his hands lands on my thigh. "You're leaving tomorrow. We can't make something meaningful out of this. For right now, this has to be enough for you. How can what we have withstand several years and a thousand miles?" I know he is right, but I don't want him to be. I picture a different us fighting through a screen. Our relationship would be entirely ones and zeroes. I would be holding him hostage through his _cell phone._ That's not what I want. Either we end here or we just hurt ourselves.

I soften and turn to him. "Is that what you want?" I ask barely above a whisper. I look into his eyes, willing for him to lie. He cocks his head. "For us to last.. for us to be meaningful?" I clarify. His head hangs. He hasn't said anything but I know what he means. My heart feels like it will concave. I see a different future now. A different me, pining for something that was never real. I bring my knees up to my chest. Suddenly rather just being naked I feel naked. His hand brushes my thigh as he moves closer to me. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I wish it were different. I wish I could make it better," with each word he seems closer and softer, "but it's not." I bite my lip to distract from my heart. "Can we just enjoy what's left?" I finally meet his gaze. I realize that staring into his cement blue eyes is just a fleeting luxury. I say nothing. I let him kiss me. I comply.

His fingers graze my skin, our bodies connect in soul binding movements. I try not to think about how this is really the end. Luckily, it's clouded by the way he moves his hips and the glide of his against now bruised skin. Silent tears are smothered by the salt from his skin. When he slumps, breathless, I realize that I am still holding my breath, biting a relentless and reckless tongue.

Those whispered words are still left unheard, and unrequited.


End file.
